Fanfic: High School
by Snivy or Aqua sni for short
Summary: Sni and her friends and characters of stories all go to the same high scool! this could make major chaos! read to find a weird hilarous story! the genre used to be Humor/Friendship you'll find out why that changed!
1. Prologue to school!

**This story has no character intro people! :D that's because it will be SO EPIC! This is a weird POV thing…but dialogue will be the usual style!**

**~~START~~ **

Sni POV

I woke up in my room and looked around until I heard loud banging on my window. I went over to check it out! Soon enough, when I opened the window four boys who looked like they were chased by a mob were there, gasping for air.

Sni: you guys okay?

Ninten: ask Shady!

I looked at the German Sheperd with a red hat in her teeth. She definetly did something!

Ness: good thing I have extras! *puts on extra*

Toon: we all ready?

Lucas: I am!

Sni: lets go then!

Today was our first day at a high school, with people we knew, of course! I saw how nervous Lucas was when we were at the door of the school.

Lucas: h-how 'bout w-we j-just be….uh….h-homes-schooled?

Sni: it wont be THAT bad, Luc! Trust me!

I did hope I could trust myself. But, when we walked in, it was what we were used to!

Death: hey! You actually came!

Sni: what do you…mean…?

Death: I thought those Idiots might hold you up!

Ninten: WHATS GOING ON!?

As always, Ninten was confused. It didn't surprise me to see him like that. Until Toon gave him Oreos, we was confused!

Ness: happy?

Ninten: VERY!

Sni: wow…

SSBBKirb: hey guys!

TFOFKirby; whats up!?

Kirby: HI!

Sni: SSBB is Kirb! Fate of Four is Kir! GOT IT!?

Kirb: yup!

Kir: Kir…sounds so

Kir and Volton: EPIC!

Kirby: no nickname? Sucky!

I knew the year was going to be crazy!


	2. Scedule

Scedules:

Sni!

1: English

2: Algebra I

3: Theater

4: PE

Lunch

Free time

5: Science

6: History

7: Art

8: Music

Death!

1 French

2 Algebra III

3 Choir

4 Fencing

Lunch

Free

5 Science

6 History

7 Penguin Watching

8 Track

?!

1 German

2 Geometry

3 Orchastra (Violin)

4 Tennis

Lunch

Free

5 Science

6 Computer Class

7 Penguin watching

8 Art

Ness!

1 Spanish

2 Algebra I

3 Choir

4 BaseBall

Lunch

Free

5 Science

6 Buisness

7 Workshop

8 Astronomy

Ninten!

1 Japanese

2 Algebra II

3 Theater

4 Baseball

Lunch

Free

5 Science

6 Home EC

7 Workshop

8 Astronomy

Lucas!

1 English

2 Calculus

3 Physics

4 Track

Lunch

Free

5 Science

6 Home EC

7 Astronomy

8 Art

Toon!

1 Spanish

2 Algebra III

3 Fencing

4 PE

Lunch

Free

5 Science

6 Physics

7 History

8 Animal class!


	3. First Day weirdNESS

~~START~~ Sni POV

We just got our schedules and were checking them out.

Ninten: Death, what you g-…

Death: what?

Ninten: THERE WAS A PENGUIN WATCHING CLASS!?

Ness: yea!

Toon: what the

Ness: $&*)

Toon: is Animal Class?

RING! Theres the bell! We all went our ways when I noticed something!

Sni: Luc! We have English together!

Lucas: huh? Oh! Cool!

~~IN CLASS~~ Ninten's POV

Japanese…my first language…I remember meeting Sni with it…

~~FLASHBACK~~

Sni: Hi!

Ninten: hmm?

Sni: Hello?

Ninten: Konichiwa!

Sni: hmm…Japanese huh? Konichiwa! That's…all I know…

~~END~~ Ninten's POV

Ah…great times! My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

Teacher: are you paying ANY attention, Ninten?

Ninten: *sigh* Haai…

Teacher: was that…

Ninten: Haai.

Teacher: youre the best student!

~~AFTER CLASS~~ Sni POV

My fitst period wasn't that bad. I sit in the front by Lucas. We walked until we found the others.

Toon and Ness: Hola~!

Ninten: what?

Sni: Spanish. Means Hi!

Death: English!

Toon: fine!

Ninten: whats next on you guys?

Everyone: math….

Lucas: Fun! I have Calculus!

Sni: 0.0 i…got Algebra I!

Ness: me too!

Oh god! with him in math? I wish I had Luc! He is a genius at everything! i…guess it couldn't be worse…

~~~CLASS~~~ Ness' POV

What the? When were letters in math!? That's…new.

Teacher: you will assigned a partner for our first project!

…

Teacher: Sni and Ness!

Good! Im with someone I know. Well, guess…I know a lot of people but…yeah.

Sni: hey, Ness!

Ness: what?

Sni: lets have Luc help us, kay?

Ness: yea that's good

Well, with Luc helping a good chance of a hundred!

~~NEXT PERIOD~~ Ninten's POV

Theater…fun! I like acting…sorta?

Sni: Ninten!

Ninten: what!?

Sni: our first play is a Medival Times one! Can you act…um…ancient?

Ninten: *old man accent* well, back in the golden days of my you-…

Sni: OLDER!

Ninten: Greetings, fair lady. How art thou on this fine day?

Sni: wha-?...! good!

Yea, I act too much I guess. But it works!

~~Toon's POV~~

This was SO easy! I'm a flippin' swordsman! Whats so hard about fencing? Well, unless we have to build a fence then…NOTHING! Haha…I can build a fence…!

Toon: class over already? Wow…fun!

~~4th Period~~ Sni's POV

PE with Toon, that will be intresting! And as expected he freaked out!

Coach: today, Synchronized Dancing!

Toon: Ye-! Wait…WHAT!? I GOING BACK TO FENCING!

~~Death's POV~~

I was just standing by the door. I could fence already, and they were just teaching us how to. I wanted something FUN to do!

Death: Toon? Why are you here?

Toon: PE SUCKS! That's why ^.^

Death: well, okay! *stabs Toon in the arm*

Toon: CRAP! OW! Im going back to PE!

Death: I wanna see!

~~~SASDFG~~~ NO POV

Toon: h-hey Sni…

Sni: happened to you?

Death: me!

Sni: makes sense

Death: yup!

Coach: Sni, you're up!

Sni: be back!

Toon: wait…YOURE DOING BASKETBALL!

Sni: *scores * yea…aaannnnddd?

Toon: you never told me!?

Sni: nnnnnooooo

Death: hahaha, I'm out bye!

Sni: bbbyyyeee!

Toon: you gonna keep doin' that?

Sni: yyyyeeessss

Toon: T,T really, why?

Sni: bbbbeeecccaauussee!

Toon: *facepalm* xP oh god…

~~LATER~~~

Sni: what we have for lunch guys?

Ninten: OREOS!

Toon: T,T a sandwich, cookies, juice. Actual food!

Ness: this steak! And coke! And beer!

Sni: WHAT!?

Ness: nothin'!

Lucas: an omlette, uh…food? Juice, crackers, that stuff!

Death: nothing, you?

Sni: Pizza, Hot Dog, chocolate, juice, cupcake, Oreos, a sandwich…*drifts off*

~~INTERMISSION~~

Sni: Megu Megu Fire!

Ness: FFFIIIRREEEE~!

~~DONE~~ that went through Free! Sni POV

I had science with…uh…everyone. That should be good.

Teacher: we have a new student!

Toon: NO WAY!

Teacher: SHUT UP! Come in!

?: hi! I'm Parappa! *not the anime/game my friend wanred this name but im gonna give her a nickname*

She seemed familiar, where did I know her? I needed to know! It killed be until it popped in my head.

Sni: PARA!

Parappa(Para): hm…Sni?

Lucas: you know her?

Death: yea! Hi!

Para: hi!

Teacher: ahem…we are in class

Ness: WELL $&$*( YOU, YOU &*$*

Teacher: Ninten, Ness no cussing!

Ninten: BUT I DON'T CUSS!

*flashback*

Ninten: *hits wall* *%^*%^

Toon: 0.o

Ness: now who gotz the language, #&%$!

Lucas: Ness and Ninten?

~~END FLASHBACK~~

Toon: T,T really? you don't huh?

Ninten: that…wasn't me! That was Ness dressed like me!

Sni: well, both Ness and Ninten cussed in that!

Ninten: uh…PK TELEPORT!

~~NEXT PERIOD~~ Death's POV

History, so boring! At least I have it with Sni, less boring!

Teacher: and today we are learning how cussing was invented!

Sni: 0.o oookkaayyy!

Ness: *in room next door* $* %& BUISNESS! I DON'T HAVE A JOB!

Sni: *gets up from seat* I SHALL RETURN! *leaves*

I heard a lot of cussing and breaking of things. There was also screaming and laughter before Sni came back with Ness tied up and tossed him into a corner.

Sni: he's a guest for the lesson!

Ness: *muffling*

Teacher: now the word-

Ness: *breaks free from ropes* %^*%(!

Teacher: originates from-

Ness: %^*%^

~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~

Sni: Hi Papi!

Lucas: he's collar is too tight…*takes off collar* better!

Papi: ARF! *Rampage XD*

Toon: what?

Ninten: he said: *hits Ness*

Ness: $&^%!

Ninten: and: omgomgomgomg IM FREEE! YAY! FINALLY!

Papi: ARF ARF ARF!

Ninten: he said:

Ness: ^&%$!

Ninten: you Ness!

Lucas: hated by the one who hates none!

Sni: *chasing Papi around house* DOG OUTRAGE!

~~END~~~

**Last part DID happen! Lol! Anyways, all I have to say now is HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PAPI THE CHIHUAHUA! He is 4 in Human yrs and 28 in Dog yrs! Birth date: 2-24-09!**

**HAPPY B-DAY PAPI PACO *middle name of father dog* TACO *same as Paco! His dads name was Sues Paco Taco got Papi from the breeder!* :D**


	4. Welcome to Prom! Part 1

Dei is a new character, no schedule…yet! Maybe! PRETEND YOU KNOW HIM!

~START~

Sni wandered through the halls of the well known high school. She stopped when she saw a poster! The poster read:

SCHOOL DANCE!

Bring a date and join the fun! Next week, Tuesday at 10:00!

"hmm…." Sni hummed, then kept walking. This was intresting information!

Sitting in class, our people sat, Sni- Asleep, Ninten- playing 3DS, Death- Texting, Lucas- Paying attention, Ness- Counting money, and Para-…um she's somewhere! "There's gpnna be a school dance!" Sni chimed, running around after class.

"dance? You mean like prom and crap?" Ninten asked, he seemed pretty irritated. Sni nodded and handed him the poster from the wall. Everyone, excluding Sni, looked at the poster.

"this would be great for Para!" Death shouted, then turned to Sni, "you handle Dei, I got Para covered!"

"Got it!" Sni saluted then turned around, "Ninten, let's GO~!" with that Sni ran off into the distance. Ninten blinked a few times then sighed.

"Wait up!" he shouted and ran after his friend. It always had to be him to travel with Sni…

~flashybacky~! :D~

Sni: lets bungee jump!

Ninten: have fu-

Sni: youre coming with me! *drags Ninten*

Death: see ya later!

~!~!

Sni: a waterfall! Ninten, lets jump!

Ninten: what? No!

Sni: c'mon!

Ninten: I said nnNNNOOOO!

Sni: WEEE!

~DONE~

Death sighed and ran the other direction of her two friends, that left Lucas and Ness. A few moments later, Toon showed up, "Told…you! i…wouldn't be a..bsent!" he said between breaths, he definetly had been running and for quite a while.

~!~!~

Dei was at his lunch period when he saw Sni and Ninten coming, he was very surprised, "what?" he asked, quite plainly.

Sni looked at him, "school d…ance er pr..om an-FOOD!" She exclaimed also in breaths, like Toon. Ninten collapsed on the floor, dying for air:

"we had to go get Pringles for a certain someone!" he said, glaring at Sni. She simply put a Pringle to his face and left it there.

Dei was so confused, "um…okay?"

~!~!~

Death found Para out by the fountain and smiled, "Para! Theres a da-prom! And Dei wants to take you!" Death exclaimed, running towards the other girl.

"Really!?" Para jumped, her long black hair flying up slightly, Death simply nodded.

`1`1`1`1

They friends all met up again after school and went to Sni's house. "Part A complete! On to B," Sni stated, looking at a book. Then, she looked over Lucas' shoulder and everyone fell over.

"NO! NO MATH RIGHT NOW!" Death shrieked, closing the math book. Then she thought of something, "Sni, who are you going with?"

"I don't know! Don't ask hard questions that Luc cant awnser!" She shrieked. Sni was right except that Lucas was taking Nana!

"Whatever!" Death replied, then smiled, "My date is a surprise!" Lucas sighed at this, but he stayed calm. After all, he was already taking Nana!

~LIST OF DATES~

Sni & ? :D YAY!

Death & ? im…scared!

Lucas & Nana

Ness & Paula

Ninten & Ana

Toon & Toon Zelda (TZ)

~ZYEA~

Sni walked the school the next morning, watching all the couples! Which, being her, disgusted her a bit! :D This prom thing was outrageous! "TO MATH!" she shouted randomly and ran off.

~END~

Who will Sni and Death be with? Can you guess? I CAN! Cuz im writing it! :D BYZ


	5. Welcome to Prom! Part 2

Zwe're back! Did you find out? Or at least guess?

~START~

It was the free period and everyone was talking about the dance! "Sni, do you have a date yet?" Death asked her friend, "I do! Remember Darien? Yea him!" Sni just shrugged.

"I haz no date, and wasn't Darien in jail?" She asked, just the she got a text! Yay! Sni read quickly, "guys, I'll shall zreturn!" with that, she left.

Sni wandered into the outskirts of the school grounds to find her pokémon trainer friend, Red! "Hey, Red! What did you want?" Sni asked him, he looked at her and responded:

"I have a question to ask you…" he said nervously and turned a faint pink.

"Zya? Whaz up?" Sni asked, clueless, she never got these things as Death always said.

"will you…uh," Red studdered, trying to find the right words, "maybe…go to the dance with me?" he sighed, at least he said it.

Silence. Red got a bit worried but then she replied, "Course! It'll be fun! We've known each other for 4yrs!" She exclaimed and left.

"Thank Arceus," Red sighed in relief.

~!~!~!~

"Zi'm back!" Sni shouted, running to her friends. Death looked at her, and the guys just sighed.

"Where did you go?" Death asked, quite curious.

"I gotta date for the dance!" Sni exclaimed and told her story, "that text was from Red!"

"Wait! So, he asked you?" Death asked, and took deep thought on her story, "I think he likes you!"

"What?" Sni questioned, confused. Death facepalmed and the guys laughed until they fell face first to the floor!

"Wow, Sni! You're clueless!" Ninten joked. Sni rolled her eyes and shot right back

"At least I eat actual food! Mr. Oreo!" Sni snapped, Ninten stopped laughing and had a stern look on his face.

"hey! Shut up!" he whined and Ness threw him off the bench. "Ow…Ness!" he shouted.

"Hey, sorry Ninten!" Ness said sarcasticly. Sni and Death laughed.

"Looks like you are good!" Death joked.

~!~!~!~

"FIN-ALLY!" Sni screeched, running down the hall, "the dance is tonight!" Ninten shrugged along with the others.

"Why are you so happy?" Death asked her energetic friend, she shrugged.

"I don't know! I just am!" Sni said with excitement. "Anyways, anyone going fancy? I'm not!"

"I am…the point of a dance y'know," Death sighed. Of course it'd be Sni to not be fancy.

"We're not going fancy!" the guys said in unison. Death sighed again, at least Para's going fancy….

~!~!~END~!~!~!

Do you prefer me write like above or script mode? The dance will be like above but still!


	6. Wlcome to Prom! Final Part

~!~!~!~THE NIGHT!

"Where are Sni and Red?" Toon asked looking around. No one else had seen them either.

"They're just late!" Death shrugged. Toon nodded and looked towards TZ

"Want cake?" he asked, she nodded and he left.

"What kind of guy brings his sword to prom!" TZ sighed. Not even regular Link had his sword!

"Him!" Ness answered hysterically. Just then Sni and Red came in.

"Sorry we're late! Someone decided to get sugar high first!" Red explained and looked at Sni. Toon came back with cake for TZ.

"Yea…CAKE!" Sni exclaimed. They all sighed and Red held her back.

"You've had too much sugar!" he told her as she started to pout. *count all the pronouns there! :P*

~!~~!~LATER

"THIS IS NOT PARTY MUSIC!" Toon shouted in anger, "I WANNA GET DRUNK!" That caused some mystery between the group.

"What?"

"Nnnootthhiinn," Toon replied with a sheepish smile.

~!~!~~!LATER

"BETTER!" Toon exclaimed in exitment.

~!~!~!~!LATER

"Only an hour left…" Death said, looking at her watch. Everyone shrugged and Para pouted.

"This went too fast!" she whined.

~!~!~!~AFTER DANCE/PROM

"Hey, I'm coming over!" Death shouted, running to the guys who had changed to their regular outfits.

"I'll see you guys later," Sni said, "Me and Red are going to the game corner! *arcade*"

"Have fuuun! And see you later!" Death chimed, "and take your time!" She finished. Sni cocked her head to the side in confusion and Red blushed.

~!~!~!~LATER THAT NIGHT

"Go Fish!" Ness exclaimed.

"The waters dirty though!" Lucas whined.

"Theres ice in there."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"…"

"ice"

BANG! "ow….IM HOME!" Sni shouted and ran upstairs. Death looked at her and then what was in her arms.

"Where did you get the giant Pikachu toy?" she asked. Sni set down the giant pokémon and replied.

"From Red!" she answered casually. Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted.

"^$%&$% ITS COLD!" Ness screeched in terror. Sni laughed, Ninten got him a towel, and Death sweatdropped.

"WHATS UP!?" Toon shouted, running in with Lucas on a leash.

"Um…?" Sni pointed at Lucas.

"Oh, him? He was being a bad boy!" Toon exclaimed which made Death laugh.

~!~!END

This actually took longer? I really had nothing for the dance though so it was pretty short :P


	7. SO RANDOM :D Filler

Zwaz up?

~START~

Sni ran through the halls screaming, "IM A PHYCHO!"

"What?" Death asked looking at Sni. She jumped up and down crazily:

"Im HYPER!" Sni said, Death sighed

"But, we're in school," Death said as the guys showed up from nowhere!

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" Toon yelled. Death and Sni looked confused while the others laughed.

~SCREW THAT CRAP~

Ness: yup, even I got a better grade!

Toon: you exploded your hat!

Sni: 0.o what?

Ninten: I barely know…

~!~!~DAYS LATER! RANDOM SCIENCE FAIR!

Teacher: Ness, Sni what do you have?

Sni: introducing the Cussererer…

Ness: ^*%^&* YEA!

Teacher: er….Ninten, Lucas

Ninten: ICE MACHINE!

Lucas: ONLY 20.99! PLUS SHIPPING, PROCESSING, AND HANDLING! 100.00!

Teacher: Toon

Toon: a knife!

Teacher: Death

Death: *clicks button*

Ness: AHH! LAVA IN MY HAT!

Ninten: awesome!

Teacher: *sigh* first prize

(THIS CHAPTER WAS MADE FOR BOREDOMZ~!)

Sni: IM A TACO! *wraps herself in a blanket and puts confette in it* SEE A TACO! WITH CHEESE!

Toon: don't they also have lettuce and tomato?

Sni: NOEZZ! *rolls on floor* NOW IMA BURRITO!

Ninten:…awesome!

Sni: hehe…im srupid!

Death: we covered that already!

Lucas: like a year ago!

Ness: I FOUND A HOSE!

Ninten: ZOMyGod! DUUUUDEEE THATZ AWESOME!

Toon: are they drunk?

Death: no, Sni and Ninten don't drink but you and Ness do!

Toon: Do No-

Sni: ITS MELVIN THE HOT DOG! HI MELVIN!

Ness & Ninten: HI!

Melvin: ….

Sni, Ness, Ninten: DON'T IGNORE ME!

~END~

This was a demonstration of my hyperNess right now!


	8. Unused crap!

Sni POV:

Crap…English. I suck most at my FIRST la nguage!

Teacher: Sni! Answer the question!

Sni: uh…

Lucas: *whispers* Bilingual

Sni: BILINGUAL!

Teacher: *sweatdrop* correct…

Saved by Lucas…again. Stupid thoughts in my way!

P-2 Ness POV

Um…since when were letters in…math? How can I solve a problem with a random x?

Toon POV

CRAP! Why didn't I take Algebra I with N ess and Sni? GOD, THIS IS HARD!

Lucas POV

Easy, easy calculus! So flippin' easy! W ish they had something harder!

Ninten POV

*dreaming* mmm….Oreos…the Oreo fairy loo ks pretty tasty!

Teacher: NINTEN!

Ninten: WHAT IS IT OREO FAIRY!?

Class: 0.o

Ninten: oops…

Death POV

So hard…hm maybe…Toon has the answers! N ope…just a doodle of a pizza?

P-3 Sni POV

Ninten is…actually a great actor…maybe I could use him for money!

Ninten: *old accent* well, back in my go lden years, we didn't have no theater, w e had a plain box!

Yup…gotta use him!

Toon POV

This…is so easy! I love killing things w ith swords! Sad I cant use my own sword! I mean, it's literly ON MEH BACK!

P-4 Death POV

I love being a teachers favorite! I don' t have to do anything! Wait…here HE come s…

Death: whats it this time?

Toon: i-its…climbing

Death: you cant climb?

I thought he saved Hyrule! Guess not if he cant even climb! I'll motivate him, t hen slash his arm.

Death: bet Link could do it!

Toon:…WHAT!? I DO EVERYTHING BETTER THAN HIM! ITS NOT POSSIB-OW~!

Death: have a horrible day!

Toon: we're not done ya know! *fades int o school staircase* OW WHY IS A POLE HER E!?

Death: he…is an idiot

Toon: wha? .

Death: it was there yesterday!

~AFTER SCHOOL SKIP~ No POV

Sni: so…my house?

Guys: yup! No where else to go!

Sni: thought so…

Death: see ya tomarrow!

Para: Bye!

Sni: Bye Death, Bye Para!...les GO!

Ninten: Wait, where are we going?

Lucas: *facepalm* home…

Sni: that's why you're my favorite!

Ninten: what?

Ness: just walk!

~!~!~

ZLOL RANDOM CHApter I WAS going to make but never did :P so I'll let you see wha t I had had!


	9. Sni's Birthday! Part 1

Making it clear NOT REALLY SNI'S BIRTHDAY! JUST AN IDEA! Unless you read this in October!

~start

Sni woke up with her friends trying to open the window, "Um…maybe try this!" she said opening it for them.

"Well we're not window experts!" Toon said, sarcastically. Ninten hit him upside the head, "Ow! What did I do?"

"Nothing, Happy Birthday Sni!" Ninten exclaimed, the others just cocked their head to the side.

"What?" they asked in unison, Ninten hit them all.

"idiots," he sighed.

"Time for school!" Sni shouted, running out of the house.

~LATER~

"Happy B-Day!" Death and Para greeted.

"Hehe…thanks" Sni said, uncomfortably.

"What's wrong" Death asked. Sni didn't reply, "What's wrong?" she repeated,

"Nothing" Sni stated.

"Tell me"

"No"

"Now!"

"or later~!"

Toon popped out of nowhere and looked at Sni, "hello!"

"Im not used to my birthday!" Sni said.

"Why?" Death asked. Sni shrugged.

"First time to celebrate it."

"Well, it wont be the last!" Para screeched.

~LATER~

It was lunch time and the usual people sat together. "Sni, whats your favorite color?" Toon asked out of nowhere.

"Dude, that's random!" Lucas said, looking at the swordsman.

"uh…shut up!" Sni yelled, "its green, why?"

"I was just thinking," he replied.

"What were you thinking?" Sni asked.

"Shouldn't your favorite color be red?"

"W-what?"

"Well, your boyfriends name is Red!"

Sni hit him upside the head, "s-shut up! He's not my…b-boyfriend!"

"you're blushing and stuttering!" Death said.

"QUIET DEATH!" Sni screeched. By then it was time for science.

Jfh

Sni could not concentrate at all! It was her birthday…and a Friday so she's celebrating. She really didn't want to!

~TIME SKIP~

It was almost the end of the day, Sni was trying to make time go waaayyy slower.

"NO! DON'T ENDD!" Sni screamed at Ninten's watch.

"You're hurting his feelings!" Ninten shouted defensively. Then, he pulled away his watch.

"That…was more random than me and Toon drunk," Ness stated. Sni laughed at him.

"Nothing is more random than that!" She said, "Next time, I'll record it!"

"I'm pretty close!" Para exclaimed. Death smiled:

"I'll be back, I forgot something in my locker!" Then, she ran off.

"'That's not the way to her locker…" Lucas said, confused.

"How would you know?" Toon asked his blonde friend.

"I…uh….have a locker next to hers…" he replied.

"Lies! Your locker is next to mine!" Ninten commented. Lucas got really nervous and Sni laughed.

"Luc is a stalker! Luc is a stalker!" Sni chimed. Lucas hid behind Ninten. Well, so would a lot of people, Ninten was the most trusted of the guys.

"Yay! Almost time to party!" Para exclaimed.

"Woo," Sni said, not very excited.

~With Death!~ *this was Death's idea! Not mine cuz its weirdly random*

Death wandered the halls with some random bottle in her hand. _Where is he? _She thought. *who she looking for?*

She walked until she found the lockers. She started to run towards the guy.

~END~

**Who's the guy? Hmmm? Pfft, Death don't spoil it! Haha! This is gonna be INTENSE! And, now there will be a genre of "Romance" god, I'm writing more of it since the dance chapters! :D BYES!**


	10. B-day Pt2: Surprise, Surprise!

**Have you made a guess? Except you, Death! You know who it is! If you don't make a guess, DON'T READ unless you're Death! :3**

**~START~**

Recap: It's Sni's B-day! Death is looking for someone!

~WITH SNI~

"So, I guess we're waiting…" Sni sighed. Lucas randomly stood up.

"I FORGOT MY MATH BOOK!" He shouted and ran off. The rest of them sweatdropped as Lucas left.

~WITH LUCAS~

Lucas wandered the halls towards his locker, until he saw Death! He quietly watched, hidden behind the walls of the school.

"Red!" Death shouted towards the pokémon trainer. *If you guessed Red, you get a cookie! :D*

"Huh? Death, what are you looking for over here?" He asked her.

"You!" She replied and handed him the potion.

"Uh…what's this for?" Red asked her. She smiled:

"Just keep it! I'll tell you at Sni's party!" She exclaimed, "For now it's just a potion! And it'll cost ya $20!"

"I'll pay the rest later," he said handing her $10.

Lucas gasped, grabbed his math book and ran back to the others. _Hey, Track does come in handy!_He thought.

~BACK WITH SNI! :D~

"Rock, Paper…LUCAS!" Sni shouted, the rest of the guys were confused until Lucas ran up to them. "What's up?"

"Locker….hallway…Death….Red…bottles…math book," He said between breaths.

"I heard blah blah blah bottles!" Toon commented, "Did they have wine or beer?" Ninten hit him and took his hat, "GIVE ITT BACK NINTEN!"

"Well, shut it Drunky!" Ninten replied. Sni bursted out laughing, so Toon decided to make her mad.

"I'm sure you heard noting but Red!" He snapped. Sni got really mad and almost killed him.

"Shut up!" She said, "We are NOT talking about this!"

"Talking about what?" Death asked walking up to the group.

"Nothing!" Sni shouted.

"Her Boyfriend!" Toon laughed. Sni hit him again.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She screamed, "And he's NOT my boyfriend!"

Para laughed, "Should we go prepare to party?" Sni stopped killing Toon and nodded.

~AT SNI'S HOUSE~

"Open our presents now!" Ness cheered.

"For once…sure!" Sni smiled. "Okay, from Ness…Buttons and a pencil?"

"From Ninten's stuff!" he said.

"Keep them, I'm buying more!" Ninten said smiling.

"…" Sni stayed silent, "Okay…Ninten got me….ONE OF THE AWESOMIST THINGS EVER!"

"What?" Para asked looking at what Sni was pulling out.

"A Pikachu hoodie! With the ears!" Sni exclaimed. *no, I don't really have one! I want one! :3* She put it on and smiled, "Pika, pi!"

"Lol, good impression!" Ninten commented.

~A FEW PRESENTS LATER~ *couldn't think of anything and one is just SO weird…Death!*

"We need a DJ!" Toon suggested, "Anyone in?...put your hand down Ness, we don't need crap music!" Ness sighed.

"I'll do it!" Death volunteered, "I know party music!"

"I have a bad feeling…or a weird one but that's okay!" Sni said, Ninten laughed.

"You sure that 'feeling' isn't from lunch?" he asked, Sni just shrugged.

~HOURS LATER~ *A bunch o' people are there! Lol…mostly guys! :D*

"HI!" Sni said through the loud music.

"WHAT?" Ness replied.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"OKAY!"

"GOOD TALK!"

~AT DEATH~

Death smiled playing music as she spotted Red and called him over.

"What?" He asked. Death gave a smirk.

"Give me the other $10!" She said. He sighed and handed it to her.

~~THIS IS PROBABLY THE WEIRDEST PART OF OUR FUN STORY EVER~~

"Sweet," she replied, "An audience member has requested a slow song!" Red facepalmed and left. Death prepared a camera for the next event. */./ oh god! here it comes!*

"This got boring quick…" Ninten sighed and went to get juice, "Death told me what's gonna happen so…Im dragging you guys with me to the kitchen."

"What? What's gonna happen?" Ness asked. Toon had a devilish smile.

"Is it embarrassing?" He said. Ninten hit him. *Ninten sure has been taking charge lately XD*

"This is weird, I don't wanna go to the kitchen!" Lucas cried out. Ninten rolled his eyes.

"There's ice in the kitchen," he stated, Lucas was happy while the other two…. "Plus beer and wine!"

"Well," Toon started, "What are we waiting for?" he chuckled and ran to the kitchen, with the other boys following.

~ANYWAYS~

"Who would request this?" Sni asked herself, she sighed. Multipe came over and comforted her for a short time until Red came over.

"Hey Sni," He greeted, and kissed her. *2 things 1. Told you weirdest thing in a fun story, 2. Im not specifying what kind of kiss, its whatever you want.* Sni was blushing like crazy when the guys came back.

"Sni, you're as red as a tomato!" Ness commented.

"No, an apple!" Lucas argued.

"Wrong! Cherry koolaid!" Toon shouted.

Ninten shrugged, he's just joining in to not look stupid, "More like a bright red cherry!"

"Tomato!"

"Apple!"

"Koolaid!"

"Cherry!"

"IT'S A TOMATO!"

"NO A FREAKING APPLE!"

"KOOLAID IS THE TASTIEST SO I WIN!"

"IT'S A CHERRY!"

"It doesn't matter," Death said, "What does though is that they're a couple!" Para laughed and Sni blushed deeper red.

"Though you all lose!" Para said, "She's as red as Blaze!" Blaze cheered.

"I said it doesn't matter," Death sighed, then had a devilish smile, "Because I have pictures!" She held up a camera, that comment got Sni away from her daze.

"What!? Give me the camera!" Sni shouted, but was too weak because she was still quite shocked. Death laughed.

"No, this is for blackmail!" she smiled, Sni growled.

"I'll get those pictures!" She said.

"How? I'll have 'em locked and you don't know my house like the back of your hand!"

"She doesn't even know the back of her hand," Toon sighed and recived a deadly and pretty scary glare from Sni.

"I might not! But I know someone who does!" Sni smirked and looked at Lucas.

"Im not here!" he said and hid behind Ninten.

Death wasn't surprised, "Well, I'll go print these and if you do touch my camera, I'll put these on the school bulletin board and tell the ENTIRE school to check it out on the announcements!"

Sni bit her lip, "fine…" she muttered.

Ninten chuckled, "You're still gonna do it, huh?"

"You stupid psychics and your telepathy!" Death sighed, and hid her camera. _I can't wait to see her reaction to this!,_ Death thought.

~AFTER THE PARTY~

"Where's Death?" Sni asked.

"She already left," Ness stated, "saying something about a printer."

Sni blushed again, "She better not be…."

"She's not! You know she always keeps her word!" Ninten shouted, "Just don't take the camera!"

Sni sighed, "You're right! I guess…"

~END~

**Sni's reaction will be in the next chapter! :D okay why did I smile? IM SNI! ITS MY REACTION! D: better! :D AHH STOP DOING THAT SNI! STTTOOOPPP! Hehe, see ya next time! :D I SAID STOP!**


	11. Revenge On Toon

Sni: I just realized something!

Death: what?

Sni: well….for one Ninten and Ness should be in Toon's grade….

Toon: and?

Sni: how do you have classes with us? I mean, being a grade older and all….

Toon: pfft, I don't….know! WHAT THE HECK!

Ninten: do you still hate Toon?

Sni: haha! Yes, and today is my revenge!

Toon: yea, right!

~IN FENCING~

Link: I am your substitute!

Toon: kill me now….

Link: I would if I could, trust me

Toon: GO AWAY!

~IN PE~

Sni: told you, horrible!

Toon: *sigh* it cant get worse than that!

Link: HELLO!

Toon: AW %^*%&

Coach: LANGUAGE! You get an A, sit on the bench!

~IN SCIENCE~

Toon: this isn't hard!

Lucas: you don't mix those tog-

Toon: *thing blown up in his face* could've told me earlier!

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Death: you are getting good at revenge, Sni

Sni: hmm, yea! I do it a lot lately….

~FLASHBACK~

Sni: TURTLE, OFF OF MY PROPERTY! *throws food at it*

Turtle: ….

Sni: DON'T MOCK ME!

~END~

Sni: a lot…

Death: *sigh* you are still an idiot…

Sni: WHAT? Okay, why did I freak out? I know im stupid!

Para: not compared to some people I know!

Death: hey, Dei is….probably not smarter than her

Para: hey! Not him!

Sni: whatever! Im stupid, now….i must leave

Death: where you goin'?

Sni: well….nowhere important!

Para: but, everywhere else you got is important! :D

Sni: WELL THIS ONES NOT! *runs off*

Death: im guessing she's going…I prefer not to say! :D

~WITH THE GUYS~

Toon: I seriously think Sni has PSI or something!

Ninten: I can check! :D

Lucas: that would be awesome!

Ness: yup! Out of 5 only 1 is not a PSI-user!

Toon: this day just gets worse! D:

~END~

Pretty short compared to the last chapter! Yea, only 4 more chapters after this D:! but…..I will start a sequel! Fanfic: College so be prepared after this ends, im still balling over this whole 'romance thing' im not good at it. :P BYE!


	12. Toon's OUTRAGE!

Toon: I kinda don't wanna wear this…

Death: it's a grad outfit, you have to!

Lucas: and something fancy under!

Ninten: im wearing this shirt, pants and my bandana on my arm! :D

Ness: and your hat?

Ninten: why do I need that?

Sni: don't listen to him!

Toon: I NEED TO WEAR MY HAT!

Other Guys: TOO LOUD!

Para: shh! We're by the library!

Sni: wait…we…have a library?

Death: T,T yes, and a cafeteria, and a gym, and-

Sni: IM NOT THAT STUPID!

Toon: o-okay, I can deal without a hat! *takes it off*…my head is cold…

Ness: if Ninten can do it, you can too!

Lucas: what about you?

Ness: im not going! I'll watch ya on TV!

Toon: I SECOND THAT!

Sni: you two ARE going! If I have to, you do too!

Para: you don't have to…

Sni: but they give free cookies! Why wouldn't i? LOWERCASE I?

Toon: cookies or my hat? Hmm, I choose the hat!

Ninten: BOO! COOKIE HATER!

Toon: I don't hate cookies!

Death: Sni owes me a cookie! :D

Sni: DO NOT! D:

Link: HA! I get to wear my hat!

Toon: grr….WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE!

Link: well, theres a door to the school there abd there and…

Toon: ya know what? Shut it! C'mon Ninten, lets go!

Ninten: okay!

Sni: DON'T TAKE HIM! TAKE NESS! OR LUCAS!

Toon: SEE YOU AT LUNCH!

Death: FINE JUST LEAVE!

Link: whats his problem?

Sni: he has always had problems.

Toon: I FREAKIN HEARD THAT!

Lucas: don't even

Sni: *sigh* fine!

~AT LUNCH!

Toon: He-FREAKIN-LLO!

Ninten: WAZ UP?

Para: well, hello to you too!

Sni: HEY! Im…kinda…not eating with you guys today…

Death: why?

Sni: j-just cuz!

Death: tell Red I said hi

Sni: *blushing* W-what! I-im not going….okay fine! Byr! *walks off*

Toon: WHAT!?

Ninten: you have anger issues….

Toon: shut it! *grips sword*

Ninten: *backs away slowly* well…IM SITTING NEXT TO LUCAS!

~END~

Ending before Toony kills someone! :P god, sooo hard with his new bad temper…


	13. Random Grad moments!

THIS IS JUST RANDOM SHORTS~!

~START~

Toon: IM OKAY!

Sni: I fixed him! :D

Ness: great, now put these on!

Toon: *sigh* fine! *puts on* not….that bad…still miss meh hat though!

Sni: I don't matter!

~LATER~

Death: ready to graduate?

Sni: yay! OUTTA TORCHER!

Para: what about college?

Sni: uh….i don't need an education?

Death: yes, you MAJORLY do, so yes, college!

Sni: *sigh* oh god!

~LATEH~

Sni's Mom: have a drink~!

Ness & Toon: I'LL TAKE SOME MORE!

Sni: uh…great T,T a drunk party!

Death: hey, its not THAT bad!

Ninten: you just like it cuz u tasted alcohol!

Death: so?

Ninten: I do-OREOS AND PENGUINS~! THE PENGI-NESS! *I have to do that with every –Ness word*

Sni: good! BYE, NINTY!

Para: random Y?

Sni: as much as the random Z!

~…~

Death: this is my sister, Tara!

Tara: greeting, Death's companions!

Sni: what?

Ninten: i….dont know…

Death: she is really elegant

Sni: oh…well, hi! Im Ci-I mean-Sni!

Lucas: you've never done that before

Sni: I KNOW IT SCARES ME!  
~…~

Toon: IM OUTTA PILLOWS TO KILL!

Ninten: Kill this KingDDD doll! It got in my pengi collection somehow!

Toon: Good enough for me!

~…~

Toon: …

Sni: why are you staring at Death's sister?

Toon: WHA-NO IM NOT! YOURE…..JUST STUPID!

Sni: that's TRUE! YAY! GOOD ELFY! :D

Toon: DON'T CALL ME AN ELF!

Ninten: you look like a tall elf!

Ness: Link even taller!

Toon: hmm…..true! :D YAY!

~…~

Sni: Go everyone!

Blaze: CHAR!

Spark: Pika~!

Multipe: Ee-Vee!

Sni: ya know what? RETURN! Im…not that great of a trainer! :P

~END~

I…just need to do that! Don't ask, I just do! And next ch. is college preperations! What class will we take?...i don't even know…


	14. Finally! its over!

Death: we are finishing Grad with a trip to the beach!

Guys: yay!

Sni: im not a fan of the beach…

Blaze: Char…

Para: you can find something to do!

~AT THE BEACH~

Death: Me and Tara are life guards!

Tara: mm-hm we watch over people!

Toon:….

Ninten:*shakes head* silence says it all…

Tara: says what?

Ninten:…! Nothing, nothing! Toon, lets go…uh…buy some smores!

Toon: and where would we ge-

Sni: Smores! Get your smores! $5!

Lady: I'll have one!

Sni: okay! Blaze, hit it!

Blaze: char! *roasts marshmallow*

Sni: here you go!

Ness: really? using a pokémon to roast stuff, how would you get costumers?

Sni: he kinda looks like a cute tine dino!

Lucas: no he do-

Dude: Aww~! IT'S A CUTE LITTLE DINOSUAR! LETS GO BUYS SOME!

~Randome people buy and waste 3 bags of marshmallows~

Sni: come again!

Blaze: Char~!

Multipe: Vui, Vui~!

Spark: T,T Pikachu…

Sni: what? I don't know what ya'll would…er…could do!

Lucas: whatever, im gonna…do…I don't know….

Ness: wanna ask Ninten and Toon if they want 2-on-2 volleyball?

Lucas: sure!

Sni: it'll be funny to watch, MOVE OUR BUISNESS!

Para: Hi Blaze! Wait…you're….THATS SO SMART!

Sni: using his flamey tail!

~LATER~

Para: Point Left team!

Toon: yay!

Death: can we hurry this up?

Sni: haha! I like the business!

Tara: I am not quite sure you are allowed to do that…

Death: just let her

Tara: If you say

Toon: these are pretty good!

Sni: THERE BETTER THAN GOOD!

Toon: are no-

Blaze: CHAR~!

Toon: *cough* theyre delicious…

Ninten: don't hate...on pokémon

Lucas: they kill you!

Sni: I feel like singing…

Ness: go ahead! We've got nothing better to do!

Sni: hmm….fine!

Take a Melody…

Simple as can be…

Give it some words…

And sweet harmony!

Raise you voices,

All day long now, Love grow strong now…

Sing a Melody…

Of love…

Oh, love!

Sni: I feel better!

Ness: mm-hm!

Ninten: !,! an evil song….

Sni: well, Giegue wanted to destroy our world!

Ness: wha-? Who that?

Sni: Giygas….wants to,,,destroy….our world

Ness: oh…OKAY!

Lucas: what?

Toon: just go with it!

Sni: MOTHER 1/EarthBound reference!

Ninten: Never….i mean EVER…sing that again!

Sni: he was evil! Calm down!

Ninten: I don't care how evil! Y'know what? Im leaving! G'bye!

Death: whats with him?

Sni: Giegue, or in EB Giygas, is Ninten's Great grandfather! Or maybe great great! I'll never know..

Tara: I have heard he was evil

Sni: yup! He is! And came back in Ness' era…

Ness: THAT JERK NEARLY DESTROYED EAGLELAND!

Toon: no matter! Lets not talk 'bout this!

~AT SNI'S HOUSE~

Sni: 'Sup Steve?

Sni's Dad (Steve): what?

Sni: EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!

(Sni and guys randomly fall on the floor)

Steve: screw that!

Sni: its not as bad as that one time!

~FLASHBACK~

Teacher: Sni, go put the awnser!

Sni: okay!...

~20min later~

Teacher: hurry up!

Sni: im trying to decide what marker!

Ness: theres only 4 choices, you &^*^& idiot… (he still cussed at the time :D)

Sni: well, it's a hard decision!

Ninten: they say your smallest decisions affect your life forever!

Ness: well, this is too %*^$ small for that $%&! Red, Blue, Black, or Green!

Sni: you…are right! GREEN!

~END~

Sni: it was so epic!

Ness: it was flippin' stupid!

Death: why did you even stop cussing? Cussing is ^^%*&! Awesome!

Ness: I don't know! I just stopped! Okay? Get the $%&^ fover it!

Ninten: *hits Ness* there still is some old Ness in there!

Ness: pfft, yea there is!

Lucas: Papi tried to kill me…

Sni: Papi! AWESOME DOG! HAVE A TREAT!

Papi: arf!

Sni: yay!

Toon: well, this is the end!

Ninten: high school is over!

Guys: YAY!


	15. Epologue: the beach! :D

Death: we are finishing Grad with a trip to the beach!

Guys: yay!

Sni: im not a fan of the beach…

Blaze: Char…

Para: you can find something to do!

~AT THE BEACH~

Death: Me and Tara are life guards!

Tara: mm-hm we watch over people!

Toon:….

Ninten:*shakes head* silence says it all…

Tara: says what?

Ninten:…! Nothing, nothing! Toon, lets go…uh…buy some smores!

Toon: and where would we ge-

Sni: Smores! Get your smores! $5!

Lady: I'll have one!

Sni: okay! Blaze, hit it!

Blaze: char! *roasts marshmallow*

Sni: here you go!

Ness: really? using a pokémon to roast stuff, how would you get costumers?

Sni: he kinda looks like a cute tine dino!

Lucas: no he do-

Dude: Aww~! IT'S A CUTE LITTLE DINOSUAR! LETS GO BUYS SOME!

~Randome people buy and waste 3 bags of marshmallows~

Sni: come again!

Blaze: Char~!

Multipe: Vui, Vui~!

Spark: T,T Pikachu…

Sni: what? I don't know what ya'll would…er…could do!

Lucas: whatever, im gonna…do…I don't know….

Ness: wanna ask Ninten and Toon if they want 2-on-2 volleyball?

Lucas: sure!

Sni: it'll be funny to watch, MOVE OUR BUISNESS!

Para: Hi Blaze! Wait…you're….THATS SO SMART!

Sni: using his flamey tail!

~LATER~

Para: Point Left team!

Toon: yay!

Death: can we hurry this up?

Sni: haha! I like the business!

Tara: we traveled here to relax, Sni. We did not come to sell treats.

Sni: grr…FREAKING SMART-ISH TALK!

Toon: compared to what you sa-OW!GET OVER HERE!

Sni: haha! Okay then, Spark, Thunder! Blaze, Flamethrower, and Multipe Shadow Ball!

Toon: HOLY CRAP! OW!

Sni: I win!

Death: 10 points!

Toon: seriously!?

Ness: you get used to it

Ninten: yea, for you!

Lucas: yup! Miserable Ness!

Ness: true…

Sni: I can screw with 2 people at the same time!

Death: lets see!

Sni: do you know Ninten's Great Grandpa is Giegue? Or in Ness' case Giygas!

Ness: NINTEN YOURE EVIL DIE!

Ninten: NO!

Tara: very impressive!

Sni: it gets better!

Ness: HOW!?

Sni: some people say that Ninten is Ness' dad!

Ninten: I AM YOUR FATHER!

Ness: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!

Para: that explains them looking similar!

Ninten: HE COPIED ME!

Ness: LIES!

Sni: and then people thinking Ness is Lucas' grandfather from his dads side…

Lucas & Ness: WHAT!? NO!

Lucas: still….NESS IS A GRANDPA!

Ness: FINE! RESPECT YOUR FREAKING ELDERS!

Toon: glad im not in EarthBound/Mother…

Death: she'll eventually kill you too!

Sni: well, I'm gonna give free samples to the Kirbys!

Kirb: from CHAPTER 1!

Kir: YEA! WOO!

Kirby: are ya'll drunk? Aqua says not to drink…

Sni: haha! Just like Mass Attack!

Kirbys: WHA-OOOHHH! I get it! HAHAHAHA LAWL!

Sni: see? They're adorable! :3

Kir: Yes,

Kirb: We,

Kirby: Are….

Kirbys: Thank you for the compliment!

Sni: the have manners! 0.0 I think ya'll could teach the guys a few things!

Guys: HEY!

Para: Kirbies! So tiny!

Kirb: IM NOT THAT SMALL!

Kir: we're all the same height!

Kirb: GRR!

Kirby: CALM DOWN YOU FREAKING POYOS!

Aqua: calm down, you three! Or do I have to smack all of ya'll?

Kirbys: no! we're good!

Sni: plain….cuteness!

Ness: i-for once-am not offended!

Sni: good! Now….lets pack!

~END~

FINALLY OVER! Starting Fanfic: College so watch out for i-too late…

Ness: catapulting turtles…

Ninten: AWESOME!


End file.
